1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trapping devices and more particularly to baited lobster traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trapping of lobsters or other crustaceans has been an activity extensively practiced in the past. Most often passive traps have been utilized for this purpose which by virtue of their architecture would render egress more cumbersome than ingress, the passive character thereof, however, being most practical for commercial or large number applications. The use of baited automatic traps for this purpose has normally had little acceptance, particularly because of the lack of discrimination available in the prior art devices. Typically the bait found attractive by crustaceans is also attractive to fish and most such prior art traps would respond indiscriminately to the more frequent bait engagements therewith. Thus the monitoring of the prior art active or articulating traps would often entail very low production levels, returning either empty or trapping the less valuable fish species.